1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for protecting the exterior of a vehicle from damage caused by road debris. In particular, the present invention relates to a protection device for protecting a towed vehicle from damage while being towed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A towing vehicle is typically connected to a towed vehicle through a trailer hitch, a coupler and a tow bar or trailer tongue. The distance between the towed vehicle and the towing vehicle is typically small, on the order of 8 to 10 feet. At this distance, small rocks, stones, dirt and other road debris are lifted by the tires of the towing vehicle and cart impact upon the front, top and sides of the towed vehicle exterior. The impact of the rocks and other mad debris can cause damage to the exterior finish of the towed vehicle and to any exposed glass such as a windshield or headlights on the towed vehicle.
Motorhomes can tow a smaller vehicle such as a car that can be used once the motor home reaches a destination. The towed car or vehicle is connected to the motorhome through a tow bar. The tow bar is mounted to the frame of the vehicle being towed and is also connected with the hitch of the motorhome. Because motorhomes are large vehicles and typically have larger tires, they can generate large amounts of debris that can impact and hit the exterior of the towed vehicle being towed behind the motorhome.
For a user towing a vehicle, such as a car behind a motorhome, it is desirable to be able to connect the vehicle quickly to the motorhome for towing. In the same manner, it is desirable to be able to quickly disconnect the towed vehicle once the motor home reaches a destination.
What has long been needed is a protection device for a towed vehicle that can protect a towed vehicle from road debris and that can be quickly deployed and also quickly stored.